Satu Hari Ramadhan Sasuke
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Hanya satu hari dalam hidup Sasuke pada bulan Ramadhan. Sekaligus untuk ultah Sasuke. Drabble! SasuNaru!


Title : Satu Hari Ramadhan Sasuke

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Hanya satu hari dalam hidup Sasuke pada bulan Ramadhan. Sekaligus untuk ultah Sasuke.

Genre : Humor (walau nggak kerasa mungkin)

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll. KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM!

* * *

*Sahur

RAMADHAN. Bagi beberapa orang, momen ini sangatlah dinanti dan pasti bagi yang menjalankannya akan melewati dengan penuh suka cita. Well, hari ini adalah hari pertama memasuki bulan suci tersebut. Pukul 03:04 beberapa orang beramai-ramai berkeliling kampung membuat _yell-yell_ unik untuk membangunkan para manusia yang masih asyik terlelap dalam suram pagi. Bermodal kentongan, bedug kecil, lentera atau senter, mereka bersemangat walau langit masih berwarna hitam legam.

Tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bahas kali ini. Melainkan dua pangeran tampan nan berani yang masih asyik bermain dalam bunga tidur. Padahal weker di ruangan itu sudah menjerit-jerit untuk membangunkan pemiliknya. Padahal mereka berdua seharusnya bangun untuk masak dan makan bersama. Padahal waktu takkan tinggal diam. Salahkan pekerjaan lembur yang mengharuskan keduanya baru bias memejamkan mata pada pukul satu dini hari.

Waktu terus bergulir. Pukul 04:31. Salah satu dari dua pemuda tersebut yang bersurai pirang akhirnya membuka mata. Melamun sejenak untuk berpikir tentang apa sekiranya yang ia lewatkan. Saat kedua mata safir si Pirang melirik weker….

"ASTAGAY! ASTAGFIRLLAH, TEME! KITA TELAT SAHUR!"

Jeritan merdu si Pirang membuat manusia di sebelahnya yang bersurai emo biru dongker membuka mata cepat. Efek suara gelas pecah tercipta layaknya efek di salah satu kartun komedi.

"Apa kau bilang?" gumam si Emo sarkastis. Suara parau dan wajag asam pucatnya membuat anomali tersendiri.

Si Pirang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto langsung meloncat indah, turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar. Si Emo yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu juga tak mau kalah untuk lomba lari dadakan dengan **coretistricoret **tercinta.

Naruto membuka tudung saji di meja makan dengan secepat kilat. Dan… kosong. Putar ota, dirinya segera menyambar sebungkus roti tawar yang masih disegel, lalu mentega, meses, dan selai kacang.

Sasuke mendekat dengan wajah pucat. Mengabaikan kebersihan untuk sekedar membasuh wajah dengan air keran.

"Kau kenapa tidak bangun sih, Teme?! Harusnya kau itu masak! Bla bla bla…." Ucap sang **coretistricoret **yang kini sibuk membuka segel roti tawar yang malah sukar di buka. Dasar plastik siala, Naruto tidak sabar untuk menghajar sang plastik yang tidak berdosa sampai babak belur.

Wajah Sasuke yang sedatar teflon, menjadi bertambah loyo setelah mendengar amukan dari sang **coretistricoret**. Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan ledakan _super power_-nya yang berbunyi, _'BUKANNYA ITU TUGASMU, DOBE?! KAU 'KAN _UKE_!' _Tapi demi menjaga imej, bungkam adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Naruto memberi Sasuke setangkap roti tawar beroles selai kacang. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitas untuk membuat dua gelas susu hangat sebagai penutup.

Baru saja roti tersebut menari bangga karena akan bersapa dengan gigi Sasuke, takdir berkata lain. Gerakan Sasuke dan Naruto membeku tatkala mendengar suara nista yang menggema hingga pelosok kampung. Terdengar sekali suara itu disalurkan melalui toa masjid.

"Saudara-saudara, imsak tinggal 10 detik lagi!"

Sasuke dan Naruto rileks kembali. 10 detik kata udztad gadungan bernama Hidan itu di masjid dekat sini. Hanya 10 detik. _Tunggu… 10 detik?_

"Hitung mundur! 10… 9… 8…."

"GYAAAA!" Naruto dan Sasuke teriak berjamaah.

Bagai gorilla beringas, dua sejoli itu menggigit dan mengunyah roti dengan tidak berperi kerotian. Roti naas itu menangis sembari bergumam dan mengusap dada, "Sakitnya tuh di sini!"

*Sholat

Seolah tanpa dosa, Uchiha Sasuke mendarat kembali pada kasur empuk. Melupakan acara sahur pertama yang absurd. Melupakan adzan subuh yang berkumandang saat ini.

Naruto berdecak sebal dengan tingkah malas suami. Sudah berulangkali membangunkan mayat hidup tersebut namun tiada respon. Naruto curiga Sasuke benar-benar menjadi mayat.

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam otak Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang suami. Bibir pink alami itu mendarat pada kening Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya merekah.

Tiada reaksi yang berarti...

Kecupan Naruto pindah pada bibir Sasuke, membuat sang empunya bibir mendesah.

Tiada reaksi yang berarti lagi...

Kecupan lembut Naruto pindah pada leher Sasuke, membuat sang empunya leher bergairah.

Tiada reaksi yang berarti... lagi….

Putar otak, akhirnya Naruto menyibak kaos Sasuke lalu mengecup dada, sang empunya dada gelisah.

Terus merambat turun… terus… hingga….

—**BUAGH!**

"_Dobe_! Sakit!"

Ternyata sebuah bogem mentah penuh cinta beramarah mendarat pada pipi Sasuke dengan tidak ramah.

"Rasakan! Kucium kening, kau malah merekah. Kucium bibir, kau malah mendesah. Kucium leher, kau malah bergairah. Kucium dada, kau malah gelisah. Giliran kusuruh kau mencium sajadah saja _ogah_! Payah! Buruan ah bangun! Sebentar lagi _iqamah_!"

*Korban iklan

Hari ini libur. Ini ramadhan pertama yang selalu ada cuti secara resmi. Karena tiada kegiatan lain, Sasuke dan Naruto kini sedang bersantai sembari menonton acara tv pagi. Acara berita. Dan yang membuat Naruto ingin menendang tv tersebut adalah, iklan yang tampil selalu sama. Untunglah pagi ini hawa nafsu dipenjara. Puasa harus sabar.

Sebuah ide terbesit. Dicoleknya pipi sang suami a. k. a Sasuke yang jontor akibat insiden berdarah 1 ramadhan subuh—yang disebabkan oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Oii, _Teme_!"

Sasuke masih asyik tidur di sofa. Tukang tidur.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke seadanya.

"Kau belum mati 'kan?"

"Hn."

"_Teme_, ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua!"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke dingin. Akhirnya ada jawaban lain walau mata masih terpejam.

"Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya!"

Kedua mata Sasuke membuka dengan horror. Bagian putih pada matanya kini berwarna merah. Efek suara gelas pecah kembali terdengar.

Naruto merinding. Tertawa garing dengan raut wajah seperti menahan boker, "Puasa harus sabar, Teme. Puasa… harus…." Terteguk melihat tatapan tajam sang suami, "… sabar…." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang nyaris berbisik.

_Troll_ Naruto gagal. Skor nol untuk Naruto. Nasi bungkus gagal diberikan.

*Godaan

Matahari duduk tinggi di langit biru tanpa awan. Walau angin berhembus, hanya hawa panas saja yang terasa. Kipas angin dan AC tidak membantu. Bergulingan di lantai yang dingin pun selalu menjadi pilihan.

Seperti halnya Sasuke yang kini sedang asyik bergulingan di lantai. Mengenakan kaos oblong tipis berwarna biru dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Mendadak bel rumah berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke seakan ingin mengabaikan dengan cara pura-pura tidur dan menyumbat kedua kuping dengan kedua tangan. Namun….

"TEME! ITU ADA TAMU! DI SAMBUT KEK! CEPAT! AKU SEDANG MASAK DAN MENCUCI!"

Sasuke mendecih sebal dan berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu. Seperti zombie.

Saat pintu terbuka….

"KYAAA! AKHIRNYA DIBUKA JUGA!" gadis dengan dandanan serba pink menjerit dan melenggang masuk seenaknya ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di ambang pintu. Menghela napas lelah, Sasuke akhirnya masuk dan menemukan si _Pinky girl_ sedang bercengkrama dengan Naruto. Namun yang membuat kedua oniks Sasuke membulat adalah segelas minuman dingin yang aromanya asam manis segar digenggam wanita itu. Dan parahnya si _Pinky girl_ itu dengan santai menyesap minuman bertitel jus segar itu.

"Sakura? Kau tidak puasa?" Tanya Sasuke.

_Pinky girl_ bernama Haruno Sakura itu hanya menyeringai polos—tanpa dosa, "Kau tahu 'kan "keistimewaan" wanita?"

_Well,_ yeah, Sasuke merasa seperti vampir yang sedang haus darah—baca jus.

*Tomat

Adzan maghrib sudah berkumandang—satu yang ditunggu Sasuke seharian. Berbagai makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Namun yang membuat wajah Sasuke bagai singa kelaparan adalah segelas air gula berisi tomat asam segar yang dipotong tipis-tipis dan sedikit di hancurkan.

Minuman segar itu akhirnya mampir di mulut Sasuke dan melenggang ke kerongkongan yang kering. Naruto yang melihat hanya bisa bergeleng disko.

"Kenapa setiap hari kita harus makan tomat sih, _Teme_?"

Kedua oniks Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tajam, "Tomat itu enak, segar, dan sehat. Orang Perancis menyebutnya pomme d'amour atau apel cinta—orang Amerika pun begitu. Pasalnya tomat mengandung selenium, yaitu zat anti-oksidan yang turut berperan menghasilkan hormon seperti progesterone, testosterone, dan estrogen. Juga tomat terbukti ampuh mencegah kanker prostat!"

Naruto menaikan alis sebelah, "Entahlah… kurasa penjelasanmu itu… membuatku merinding."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Merinding?" dengan gerakan halus ia berdiri dan dengan cepat menggotong Naruto ala _bridal style_. Mengabaikan si Pirang yang meronta merana. Mereka melenggang menuju kamar penuh cinta.

* * *

FIN

Akhirnya selesai juga

Tadinya ini mau di publish pas kemaren ultah Sasuke, eh leptop saya rusak. Mohon maaf juga kalau ada typo. Saya mengetik ini penuh perjuangan di warnet.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE! /Walau telat

Dan SELAMAT IDUL FITRI! Mohon maaf lahir batin

Mind to review?


End file.
